


【率宽】橘子陷阱

by rabbitnvshi



Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-22
Updated: 2021-01-22
Packaged: 2021-03-14 01:54:53
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,364
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28913439
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rabbitnvshi/pseuds/rabbitnvshi
Summary: 说好的无图无真相，有人发现了，就装死不承认，夫胜宽没有做到，当然他表哥可以假装不知道。
Relationships: Boo Seungkwan/Chwe Hansol | Vernon
Kudos: 7





	【率宽】橘子陷阱

**Author's Note:**

> Attention: 率宽  
> 隔壁圆奎同世界观  
> 内容全是我瞎编
> 
> 迟到的庆生

“那个，我失恋了。”

起初，夫胜宽以为对方是要和自己搞什么角色扮演，没想到电话那头的走向越来越不对劲，不是吧，居然会有人把他这儿当情感顾问，说着就快要哭起来，“那个…请你控制一下情绪。”

“然后他涕泗横流地和我讲了一个小时，一个小时！一直在讲他这段时间有多痛苦，把我讲得郁闷了整整一个晚上。”夫胜宽竖起一根手指，气愤地对金珉奎说，“虽然事后有好好地付钱。”

夫胜宽吐槽的对象，是个“熟人”，从他进入直播间的那一刻，夫胜宽就记住了对方，“和平主义者先生，欢迎来到我的直播间。”心里吐槽着起这个名字的一定是个中二的老大叔吧，就这样记住了。每次他开直播间，这人都在，也不说话，更不去打榜，在他的直播间呆了两三个月。

前几天他照例开了榜，发放了一对一福利，此前一直没有参加的和平主义者先生，一下就拿了第一。平日里公屏上，很少见他提过什么要求，夫胜宽正想问他有什么特殊的爱好，对方突如其来的失恋论乱了他的手脚。

“所以是他哥哥介绍自己弟弟给你认识，你一见钟情了。结果去对方学校打算正式见面的时候，就看见他早和一个小姐姐走在一起了。”他听着对方说了一通，最后理清了逻辑。

“是的。”对方正儿八经地回答他。

“光看照片就能一见钟情，话都还没说过就喜欢了？”夫胜宽翻了一个白眼，继续对金珉奎吐槽“明明都还没告白，就说自己失恋了，也太胆小了吧！”

话虽这么说，他当时却耐心地安慰了对方。知心小哥哥的角色做了一个多少时，夫胜宽这钱赚得云里雾里，以至于之后他再看到和平主义者出现，总是心有余悸。

“今天又要和我讲失恋的故事吗？”不如直播的时候的积极活泼，是更为平常的语气，夫胜宽接通了于对方的一对一语音，有些无奈，也有点绝望。倒不怕对方生气，他总有办法，如果真生气了，就撒娇说自己吃醋了就好。

好在对方今天很清醒，听着他问话，沉默了片刻，旋即笑出了声，“不，今天我们说点别的吧。”

他总算想起自己是干什么的了，夫胜宽坐直了身子，远离话筒清了清嗓子，正欲开口问对方怎么玩。

“你是学生吗？”听他这么一问，夫胜宽立刻明白过来了，这是想角色扮演呢。

“是啊，听着不像吗。”他放轻了声音，故意有点诱惑。

“你…好好说话。”显然对方不吃这一套，“谈过恋爱吗？”

“…”实际上，夫胜宽确实还没有谈过，“没有啊。”

“真的假的，那你怎么要来当这个情感顾问，不是骗人吗。”

“为什么要来做这个…”

你管我！夫胜宽一下失语，这人到底知不知道自己是干什么的，他抓回职业精神凑到麦前，故意放轻声音：“你不觉得我的声音合适嘛？”

那头沉默了一下，继而开口：“嗯…你还是像之前那样说话吧，挺好的。”

和平主义者先生的玩法和别人不太一样，夫胜宽渐渐接受了这个设定，也不用像对待其他人一样，要在电话这头百般讨好，与他说起话来，轻松不少，要怎么形容呢，更像是朋友在聊天。

“没想到我们是同龄啊，那我们就是亲故了！”虽然明白两人隔着网线，有些事情不能全听全信，夫胜宽还是积极配合着对方，听着对方讲着自己的事情，渐渐把自己本该怎么做一对一服务的事情忘在了脑后。

“你喜欢什么类型的啊。”对方问他，“我这样的，怎么样？”

从某种意义，他也是靠声音吃饭的。虽然只是和对方聊过几次，仔细留意，对方的声音有些低沉，又不缺乏活力。倒是有几分吸引力，与他的名字不同的吸引力。

“其实之前看到你名字的那一刻，我还以为是哪里来的大叔呢。”和平主义者，正经人谁会起这个名儿，夫胜宽把心里所想告诉了他。

对方一副你莫名其妙的样子，认认真真和他讲解了自己对于peace and love 的理解，听得他头大，只能在这边应和着说是。

见他还不信，那边接着说：“那你要不要看我的照片，电话给我。”

夫胜宽沉默了，“原来你的目的是这个！和我聊了这么多次，终于露出你的本性了吧…想让我给你打免费工！是禁止的哦，禁止！”

随后后台提示他有了一条新消息，账户里又多了一笔同他今天等额的收入。

“这样应该就不算了吧…”

有钱真的可以为所欲为。

手机很快就收到了提示，犹豫了一下夫胜宽点开了来，家里的网络到了深夜反而会变差，模糊的图案加载了很久，“怎么样，我长得还不错吧”伴随着耳边欠揍的口气，夫胜宽看到了对方的样貌，照片上的人是他想象不到的帅，说着流利的国语，样貌确是出挑的偏欧美人长相，话不过脑就回答了出来，“啊…好帅啊！”

耳边立刻传来爽朗的笑声，夫胜宽知道自己失态了。立刻挽回面子，其实对方看不见的红晕已经染到了脖子，“你是骗人的吧，随便找个外国人的照片，就来糊弄我的，你当我傻啊。”

“我真的是混血啊，真的！那你要不要视频。”

夫胜宽在对方自信的口气里闭了嘴，磕巴了两句，“那是另外的价钱！”，他立刻挂了电话。

你好我叫Vernon, 你可以叫我啵哝！果然拿到了电话，这个人就开始主动同他套近乎，每天都有一条自我介绍的短信发过来，夫胜宽只读不回，下定决心，等对方要约自己的时候，就把电话号码拉黑。

“我23了。”

“也是个学生。”

“如假包换，真的是混血。”

…

没想到，等他介绍完自己的名字，年龄，身份，兴趣爱好之后，这人就消失了，连开了三天直播，夫胜宽都没有看到熟悉的名字在提示里跳出来。

“和平主义者进入你的直播间。”又过了几天，他的直播已经进行到一半，提示音将他手里正在念的书打断，“你的手，和、平、主、义… 哦，对不起…我继续。”

眼见着直播快要结束，Vernon都没有出来说话。夫胜宽犹豫了一下，说今晚可以接受私聊，说着点开了榜单。不出意外，他并不是点进来凑数，和平主义者先生今天又拿了第一。夫胜宽照例用后台联系了对方，给了他私聊的链接。

“最近太忙了，所以没有来，对不起。”对方大大咧咧的声音从耳机那头传过来。夫胜宽一直没有说，对方的声音，很符合做这一行的要求。如果真能对上发来照片上的那张脸，简直符合他的爱好。

“反正也是随便聊聊嘛，又不是非要每次都来。”

“这几天都没有其他人找你嘛？”

被Vernon承包榜单已经有些时日，私底下两人也光聊天了，夫胜宽就像被他养叼了一样，除了直播互动，没干别的，他闷着脑袋嗯了一声，“有点忙，这几天没开过。”

耳机那头传来对方的笑声，意味深长的哦了一声，也不知道是为了表达什么，夫胜宽忽然觉得头戴式的耳机在大夏天有点捂得耳热。

“不过我才发现，你们平时是可以视频播的啊。”还不忘补充一句，“玩得还挺开的…”

话锋一转，夫胜宽有点措手不及：“是吧…”

夫胜宽知道对方在说什么，做他这一行的，大家都选择开着视频卖力的表演。他也被人要求过，没答应罢了。他总是告诉别人，关掉视觉的想象有时候不也是一种不一样的感受。倒不是不自信，既然他不开也有收益，干嘛非要去做那种见光死的事。反正无图无真相，若真是有人发现了，还能装死不承认。

“不过我真是没想到…”

不等他说完，夫胜宽像是想到了什么：“你该不会是去别人那里看了什么东西，又回来了吧？”

电话那头一下沉默了。

“果然是…”夫胜宽在这边调笑到，“我就知道你去别人那里了，没关系没关系，哈哈。”接着夫胜宽陷入了大笑，一边说着让对方不要不好意思，宽慰着他这是很正常的事。

众口难调，在这个网站上，每个人都有自己选择的取向。也不是所有的观众都喜欢一个播主的所有东西。看腻了，大可再换一个人。所以才会有那么多做着形形色色直播的人，他们积极响应别人的要求，讨好别人要奖励。这些，夫胜宽都很少做，他的风格就是这样，有人喜欢就给他打赏，不喜欢就离开，他从没有对任何人要求过。因此，即使崔瀚率去看了其他人，他也不会像其他主播一样，卖惨卖乖让对方留下。

“嗯？”在他消了音之后，那边没有传来动静，“还在吗？”以为对方是被自己给吓走了，“是网络不好吗？”

等了片刻，他才听见，对方沉下来的声音：“其实…你每天这样就挺好的，反正我还是想着你的声音睡不着。”

“诶？”夫胜宽一愣。

“‘感情顾问’不应该承担下自己的指责吗，”那头话一顿，顷刻，声音又低了几分，“我不是说了么，想你想的睡不着。”

这又是什么操作！他喉咙一紧，终于还是到了这一天。夫胜宽听着对方在电话低沉的声音，脸一下就烧了起来。确实，他们聊着，夫胜宽都忘了自己的本行，他调整了一下状态，清了清嗓子，“你…你想怎么样。”

“你平时和别人…怎么？”

夫胜宽想象着对方的脸，想象着对方在他对面开口问他这句话的样子。啊…他完全不行，咬紧了下唇，嗫嚅着“就…一般那样来啊…”

“什么样啊？”

电话这头一下没了没了声音，Vernon正奇怪，刚想叫对方，紧接着他听见了一声喘息，不似夫胜宽读书时的刻意。他愣了一下，还没反应过来，又听见了那头传来了呻吟，就像是在深吻一样。

“啵哝啊…”夫胜宽庆幸对方真的看不见，现下他的脸烫得连他自己也不敢摸，他想了想，问对方，“啵哝啊，要一起洗澡嘛？”

夫胜宽在浴室里打开了水龙头，将手机靠近水面，故意用手捞出声音。以往，若有人设定这样的场景，夫胜宽会用水盆装样子，才不会这么劳师动众。等到水位差不多，他往浴缸里丢进了一个沐浴球，放在浴缸里的沐浴球遇水开始吐泡，密闭的空间很快被热气填满，同时还弥漫着橘子味的香气。

“今天用的是新的沐浴球，路过商店的时候买的，真好闻。”他慢慢躺了下来，将手机点到扩音，放在一旁。

因为身处密闭的空间，他也能听到那头的回声：“是什么味道的。”

“橘子。”

“原来你是橘子味的，那一定很甜。”

哪有他反被调戏的道理，夫胜宽不打算接话茬，径自开始了，“啵哝平时喜欢锻炼吧。为什么身材那么好，我能摸一下你的腹肌吗，好硬…”

对方呼吸一滞，接着他听到一声吐息一看就是起了效果，夫胜宽乘胜追击，“橘子味，好闻吗，你要不要凑近一点闻闻我？”

“很甜啊…真的好甜”对方轻笑道，“很想吃…嘴也很甜，接吻起来应该也不错吧。”

夫胜宽刚一开口，差点咬了舌头，结巴了两声，努力平静下来，“你试试啊！”说完他调皮地笑了笑。

对方没有说话，跟着他轻笑了一声，等着他继续。

他清了清嗓子：“平时我都有好好做身体管理，啵哝不想摸一下吗？”

“从哪里开始摸好呢。”Vernon比他想得主动。夫胜宽在言语的挑逗上还没有那么熟练，对他来说这只是“工作”，以往很少起反应，如今耳边传来崔瀚率的声音，自己竟然没控制住，一定是今天的氛围不对劲。

“太坏了吧，不可以直接上来就摸大腿内侧呀。”夫胜宽故意装作调戏的样子，“手要从我的小腿摸上来才行～我的大腿肌肉练得不错吧。”

“为什么这么热啊，我的两腿中间也好热…你不可以随便摸哦。”

隐约听见电话那边发出一声低吼，夫胜宽知道自己的目的达到了，“啵哝…硬了呀。”

“我来帮你把。”接着他动了动，带动着周围的水发出了声响，“先用手怎么样，平时自己会用手吗。”

“嗯…”对方的声音变得沙哑起来。

“嗯…看来还不够啊～”夫胜宽也有些不自在，他下身那处已跟着发烫，涨得他太阳穴一跳一跳的，抬手握了上去，半硬的物件早已按捺不住，“还不够硬啊…”

“手好酸啊…好大啊啵哝。”夫胜宽喘息着，自己的手上下运动着，还伴随着手打在水面的声音。崔瀚率闷哼了几声，吸了一口凉气，看来对电话那头，还是很受用的。

“浴缸好滑，跪得我腿疼。”夫胜宽撒起娇来，呻吟着坐在了浴缸里，“你，这样就满足了吗？”

“你想我怎么做…”明明手机放在一旁，夫胜宽却觉得这个声音就在他的耳边。他闭上了眼睛，脑海里浮现出对方的脸，Vernon嘴角噙着笑，故意凑到他的跟前，对方靠在他的耳边，鼻息打在他的脸颊，将他的耳垂含进嘴里，唇轻触他的耳畔，压低了声音问他，“你想要什么…”

他忍不住颤抖了起来，“啊…不行。”一不小心就暴露了本音。

“叫我的名字…”太犯规了！夫胜宽咬紧了嘴唇，到底谁才是干这行的。

“啵哝…”

“胜宽不让我进去吗？里面一定很热了吧…我想进去。”

“嗯…”他应道，伴随着自身的生理反应，连声音都粘腻了不少，他的性器在把玩之下变得更加硬挺，驱使着他被Vernon带动，往下一步，“快进来吧…啵哝，想你进来。”

“里面，好热…” Vernon在他耳边轻笑，“咬得好紧啊…”

“我要动了。”

夫胜宽跟着对方的节奏撸动自己的性器，对方的低喘与他的声音相交在一起，“快点…”

“舒服吗…”  
“啵哝顶得我好舒服…就是那里！”渐渐的夫胜宽开始耳鸣，吐出的词语连不成段，依稀能听见哼哼唧唧的声音从电话那头传来，与那边的人一起，同时因为高潮，忍不住叫出了声。

他明明以前不会这样的…却被客人反撩了一波。夫胜宽愣愣地倒在浴缸的边缘，看着消磨完的泡沫，头脑发白，也不知缓了多久，听到未挂断的电话那头，有人叫他。

“怎么了。”见他不说话，那头问他，刚高潮过的声音，难免有些嘶哑。

“我平时…不是这样的。”夫胜宽也不知道为何要同他解释。

“嗯…知道了。”

听他这口气明明就是在敷衍，也对，本来不就是为了消遣才来的嘛，一定是浴室的环境让他脑子缺氧，夫胜宽自嘲这是在干嘛，立刻又恢复了该有的“专业”。

“啵哝…真的很棒呢！还满意吗，满意的话别忘了给我好评哦～”

他等了一会儿，才听对方说道，“嘴这么甜，下次一定要先接吻才行。”

“嗯？”

“你…要和我见面吗？”他只记得对方这么问，他什么也没说挂掉了电话。

说不心动是假的，不然也不会那么快就挂了电话。自那一次之后，夫胜宽忽然萎靡，暂时找了借口，发公告说自己现实生活繁忙需要休息就下了播，还把用来和Vernon联系的手机关了机。就连金珉奎看着他也觉得奇怪，问他发生了什么。

知道他在干这个的人不多，他的好朋友金珉奎是一个，还是作为交换秘密，他主动告诉人家的。可是金珉奎只是听，除了叫他别违规，没给他更多建议。夫胜宽想了想，打给了另一个人。

“所以，对方长得不错。”表哥的重点和他想说的一直都不一样。

“嗯…”夫胜宽本来就不好意思。

“你这还不是动心了？”果然被表哥调戏了，“你就承认了吧，不然还能给我打电话了。”

“万一是假的呢。”

“见见不就知道了。”表哥笑着，“私底下约着见一个也行啊！”

啊这…他明明只是问开视频会不会有风险，这和他想的可不一样，“不行，我会被封号的！”

“这年头，干这个的还少了…”表哥见他不肯，又提了另外一件事，“之前说想介绍你认识的对象，人家要转到你们学校了，你们认识一下？”

那更不可能见了！之前他哥就想把这人介绍给他正儿八经地谈，别干网上那破事了，他不肯。今天又提，这都哪跟哪，夫胜宽可没那么多心思管这些，随便说了两句就挂了电话。

想了一晚上没结果，看来还是先逃避，顺其自然吧。

夫胜宽最近的生活很充实，除了社团，就借口说有事，上播时间渐渐变成了一周一次。和平主义者依旧在榜维护和平，他人虽好，可从这样的客户关系转变起来，夫胜宽总觉得奇怪的。最后他还是把他哥介绍的人给加上了，大家都没提要不要处对象，交个朋友而已，也没什么大不了的。

对方说不定也是打的这个主意，两人这几天都在闲聊，对于交往的事只字未提。只是对方说要转到他们学校来了，他才说要为他接风洗尘，约在了校门口的咖啡厅。

夫胜宽一抬头，见着一个身型不错的人向他走来，对方的脸渐渐清晰起来，直到走到他跟前，他才认出这就是Vernon，这么巧，这都能遇到。

照片上的人是真的存在的。

“没认错，是胜宽吧，我是崔瀚率。”

“你不是叫Vernon吗？”夫胜宽愣愣开口，交汇的眼神，他立刻发现对方眼神一变，连忙解释，“我误会了…”

“我能坐下吗？”夫胜宽一下慌神，崔瀚率并没有见过他的照片，他不该怕。厚着脸皮抬起头，迎了上去，“嗯嗯，你坐吧。”

坐下来的崔瀚率，眉头一挑，眼神像是要把他盯穿了似的，“你已经三周没回我信息了。”

“你在说什么啊？”夫胜宽还在假装听不懂对方的话，没道理啊。

崔瀚率不继续追问，嘴角挂笑，靠在椅背上盯着夫胜宽，盯到夫胜宽自己觉得头皮发麻，他开始回想Vernon和他说的每一句话，哥哥介绍的弟弟，对照片一见钟情，出双入对的小姐姐不就是金珉奎…转来转去，小丑竟然是他自己。

“我没骗你真的！Vernon是我的中间名。”

“不是说了下次就要接吻吗？”

说好的无图无真相，有人发现了，就装死不承认，夫胜宽没有做到，当然他表哥可以假装不知道。

End


End file.
